


Happy Ending

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Character Death, Death, Fluff, Heavy Angst, High School, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Murder, Murderers, Romance, Serial Killers, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Written for Halloween 2016)Arthur Kirkland's crush asks him out on a cutesy date--he feels so happy that he must be dreaming. If only he was.Oneshot





	Happy Ending

Arthur Kirkland was running late, and to him, that was the worst feeling in the world. He was student council president for his senior class, so even if his older brothers were idiots, he had to set a good example. With a frustrated huff, he rushed to his locker. 

But...uh, someone else was already there. That made him freeze, and then as if the day couldn't get any worse, he flushed. 

Alfred F. Jones was by far the most popular guy in school (well besides the BTT, but that was a different story). He was well-liked, nice, a jock, and made decent grades. He also was really...well, really attractive. Arthur's brothers would just say something like "Artie, you better not want to fuck 'im silly". But that was crude. And besides...more likely than not, he was straight. 

"What are you doing in front of my locker?" Arthur said sharply as he approached him, and his voice totally didn't crack. Totally. 

"Dude, this is your locker?" 

Well so much for Arthur's romantic fantasies--I mean-- 

"Nah, I'm just kidding!" Arthur snapped out of his thoughts to listen to Alfred keep talking. And then he was stepping closer to Arthur. Arthur was really about to have a heart attack. He already had a weak heart. 

"Arthur, I...I don't know how to say this..." Alfred took his hand, his own large and a little sticky (?) and calloused, like he was outside a lot. For once Arthur didn't mind. 

"...say what?" 

"I mean, I've never really been that good at talking..." Alfred continued, looking down shyly. Shy? When was he ever shy? "So I won't." 

Then he leaned in and kissed him. 

Arthur was frozen. He could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest. At long last though, he did kiss him back. 

Alfred pulled away with a huge smile across his face. "Come with me."

"What? No!" Arthur said, blushing. He couldn't help it! Part of him, the paranoid part, thought this was just some sort of dumb prank or something... "I have class, stupid." 

"First period is almost over." Alfred reminded him, and that was true too. "Please. I want to talk to you." 

Arthur could feel his heart melting. He couldn't resist him, not like this. "Fine. But we better not get caught." 

"We won't!" Alfred said calmly. Arthur rolled his eyes...but he trusted him. He followed him out of the school and to his truck. 

"Where on earth are we going anyway?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow at him again as he got into the passenger seat. Alfred chuckled as he got into the drivers seat in turn, closing the door. 

"Well I know of this nice little ice cream place we could go to..." Alfred said, starting the car. "I mean, if you want to, Artie."

"Artie?" 

"Yeah! That's your name, dude." He laughed and Arthur--no not Artie, thank you very much--rolled his eyes. 

"So what's this all about, anyway?" Arthur asked him. "You...uh, kissed me..." 

"Really? Had no idea." Alfred's eyes twinkled. 

"Shut up! You know what I mean." He answered quickly. "Why did you, anyway? You're popular. You could have anyone you wanted." 

"But I don't want anyone." Alfred glanced at him across his shoulder. "I want you. You're amazing, Artie, and--man, what can I say? You can't see it but I...I just really like you."

Arthur was really still in shock. His brothers had made him think he was pretty much worthless his whole childhood, more so than regular brothers. Now this was something else. Something different. 

"Well? Did I scare you off..?" Alfred said softly, sounding shy. 

And Arthur just smiled at him and shook his head. Things were good now. 

They arrived at the little ice cream shop. Alfred opened the door for him, beaming. They walked in holding hands. 

"Order anything you want!" Alfred said happily. Arthur ended up ordering a mint chocolate chip/ coffee ice cream cone. Meanwhile Alfred had double brownie chocolate chip / cookies and cream. 

They sat down outside on the chairs. The sun beat down on their faces happily. Arthur ate and got some on his nose. Not on purpose of course. Alfred chuckled and leaned forward, wiping the tip of his nose with a napkin. 

"Artie?" He whispered. 

"Y-yeah?" 

"Close your eyes and open your mouth." 

Arthur took a deep breath and did so. He waited for the overly sweet flavor of Alfred's choice of ice cream. Instead... 

The gross taste of the napkin was stuffed in his mouth. Arthur opened his eyes in confusion just in time to see Alfred's eyes darken, and him pull out a knife.

 


End file.
